


The Ways They Said I Love You

by smallcrows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I Love You, Kissing, M/M, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, idk what else to put, iwaoi - Freeform, pure fluff, sleeping, snow fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallcrows/pseuds/smallcrows
Summary: Oikawa always says I love you. Multiple times a day, in a million different ways. There are a few times that are special, a few times that Iwaizumi can’t get out of his mind even if he tried. Sometimes the things he says isn’t I love you, but saying other things that mean just as much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I enjoyed writing this so much, so enjoy reading it. There may be some spelling and punctuation errors because I wrote this really late at night. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Also, here's my Tumblr for anything else - the-curls-in-oikawas-hair

 

i.

 

Oikawa always says  _ I love you.  _ Multiple times a day, in a million different ways. There are a few times that are special, a few times that Iwaizumi can’t get out of his mind even if he tried. Sometimes the things he says isn’t  _ I love you _ , but saying other things that mean just as much. 

 

The first time Oikawa says  _ I love you  _ is special. He says it on accident when they’re eighteen. It was quick and he didn’t realise but it struck Iwaizumi like lightning.

 

“Hey, Iwa-chan?” he had whispered over the table. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Why do I love you?” it was a simple silly question. Oikawa had asked it before, but never  _ i love you.  _ It was always, ‘Iwa-chan, why do I like you?’. 

 

Oikawa had looked up from his cereal with big brown eyes. His spoon still in his mouth. Iwaizumi was staring at him. Oikawa had looked very confused for about a second. Then suddenly his spoon dropped from his mouth and his face became crimson with embarrassment. His hands flung up to his face and he fled the room.

 

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi had called after him. 

 

He too got up and found Oikawa face down on the couch groaning into the cushions. 

 

“Oi, shittykawa,” 

 

“Mmmmm,” Oikawa moaned in response. 

 

“Hey! Look at me, dumbass!”

 

Oikawa turned his head to see Hajime crouching in front of him. 

 

“I love you too,” he had whispered into Oikawa’s ear. 

 

Once again Oikawa’s face turned bright red. Iwaizumi pressed their foreheads together and looked at Oikawa smile his nicest smile. For the rest of the day, Oikawa had mumbled little  _ I love you’s  _ the whole day. Like he had to make up for lost time. Everytime Hajime responded with  _ I love you too.  _

  
  
  


ii.

 

Iwaizumi doesn’t always say  _ I love you  _ first. But he’ll never not say it back. But when Oikawa spends a long day on his computer Iwaizumi will leave him little notes while he’s in in the bathroom or getting food. He loves leaving little things for Oikawa to find. 

 

Oikawa will often find things telling him to go to bed or get food. Even things like Iwaizumi is going to work. Sometimes Oikawa is so oblivious to things happening while he's on his computer. 

 

The first time Iwaizumi had said  _ I love you  _ first, they were twenty. Oikawa had been sat at his desk all day researching volleyball tactics and reviewing the other team's plays. He had gotten up once all day and that was to use the toilet and get some coffee. In that short time Iwaizumi had scrawled a little note on a post-it and placed it on the top of Oikawa’s computer. 

 

Half an hour later Iwaizumi was headed off to work for the night. He worked as a security guard for one of the places near their apartment and often worked the night shift. He preferred it as it meant he could spend his days with Oikawa. 

 

Oikawa finally got out of his seat at twelve am. He stretched his legs and arms and they cracked loudly. He placed the little note back on the computer. It read: “Don’t work too hard. Also I’ll get milk before I come back home in the morning. Go to sleep early,” Oikawa smiled at the note, making his way to bed. 

 

He lay there for hours as sleep evaded him. It seemed to run every time he tossed and turned. The normal solution to this would be to hug up close to Iwa-chan and lay his head on his chest. That was the only bad thing about him being on the night-shift. Oikawa had a bad habit of sleeping late already and without Iwa-chan to lull him into sleep it seemed even worse. 

 

Eventually Oikawa got up to pour himself some tea. He sat on the bench as it boiled, laughing to himself at the look this would gain from Iwa-chan. He made his way to the couch with his tea and wrapped himself up in a blanket and turned on an aliens movie that Hajime would have called “shitty”. 

 

He sat there for hours. Until he got up and walked to his desk pulling the post it off and sitting back down with it. He studied the messy writing laced on it. Oikawa turned it over in his hand and was surprised to see writing on the other side. He smiled to himself and leaned his head against the back of the chair, closing his eyes. 

 

_ In case you can’t fall asleep there’s a shirt that I know you will like on the top of my draws, it’s the grey one. I love you, sleep well. xx.  _

 

Oikawa smiled to himself, this was the first time Hajime had said I love you first. He slowly got up and made his way to the bedroom pulling open Iwa-chan’s draw. He found a grey band tee sitting at the top. He beamed at it, as if it were Iwaizumi himself. He removed his shirt and pulled it over his head. 

 

He clutched it in his hand and pulled it up to his nose. It smelled like dirt and Iwa-chan’s cologne. He finally fell asleep clutching it. Oikawa awoke to see Iwaizumi standing over him with his phone smiling. 

 

“Oh, good morning sleepykawa,” 

 

“Mmm” 

 

“I see you got my note,”

 

“It’s the firsh time you shaid ‘I love you’” He mumbled, voice muffled by the pillow. 

 

“It’s not,”

 

“It's the first time you said it first. Tell me if you can think of any other time,” 

 

Oikawa was greeted with silence and Iwaizumi flopped down beside him and pulled him too his chest. 

 

“I love you,” Iwaizumi said clearly. 

 

“Good,” was the simple response. 

  
  
  


iii. 

 

Oikawa always said it. Even if Iwaizumi told him not to. He even said it without saying the words. Sometimes it was the way he looked at him with gleaming eyes or a sparkling face. Oikawa loved Iwaizumi too the moon and back and he wanted to show it anyway he could. 

 

Oikawa had bad days, and not the occasional ones. Iwaizumi had gotten better at seeing them, predicting them. Once Oikawa told him he should become a ‘Tooru Predictor’ because he always knew when things were happening to him. 

 

But to Iwaizumi it was obvious. Having known him his whole life and all. There were little things, like his fake smiles and the way he walked. If he held onto Iwaizumi’s arm or his hand. Even the things he pointed out as they walked. 

But the most obvious one was when Oikawa was desperate and feeling unwanted. He wouldn’t say  _ I love you  _ in words, but his eyes were saying it constantly. As if he was trying to project it into Iwaizumi’s mind for a response. 

 

Oikawa once got upset because he always said  _ I love you  _ first. But Hajime told him it wasn’t because he didn’t love him but because he was so sure of his love that he didn’t need to say anything and Oikawa beamed like the sun.

 

Iwaizumi had gotten off from work and was meeting Oikawa outside a restaurant. Oikawa turned up look sullen and sunken. His eyes unfocused and his mouth turned down. 

 

“Hey” he had said. It was filled with desperation. It screamed  _ I love you  _ in the simplest way. It was a simple endearing thing that made Iwaizumi’s heart lurch in his chest. But when Oikawa said  _ i love you  _ without words it made Iwaizumi worried. 

 

He did the best thing he knew he could do. He walked straight up to Oikawa and pulled him to his chest. Oikawa quickly wrapped his hands around Iwaizumi’s torso and buried his head in the crook of his neck. Straight away Iwaizumi could feel tears against his skin. They burned like fire and he pulled Oikawa closer. 

 

“I love you. More than the world, you know?” 

 

“I love you more than that” 

 

“Shittykawa! Does everything have to be a competition with you,” 

 

Oikawa’s laughs filled the air and drifted off down the road.

  
  


Iwaizumi wasn’t like Oikawa. He wouldn’t say  _ i love you  _ everyday. Oikawa was lucky to get it out of him at all. Although when Hajime said it was for a special reason. Oikawa loved it, loved him. 

 

As winter rolled around and the pair bundled themselves in scarves and gloves, Oikawa seemed to say it even more. One day they were heading towards lunch with Makki and Matsun. Oikawa was bouncing around in the snow happily. All the while trying to get snow on Iwaizumi. 

 

He laughed and smiled a smile that made Iwaizumi’s heartbeat in his chest. It was a real smile that seemed to be reserved for only the people closest to him. His eyes crinkled at the corners and his beautiful teeth gleamed in the light. 

 

The day was covered in dark grey clouds and snow slowly pattered onto the ground. It fell in Oikawa’s hair, lightly wetting it. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s hand as they walked. 

“Hey, Iwa-chan?” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

Oikawa had chucked snow right into Hajime’s hair. Oikawa was cackling as Iwaizumi stood with his mouth open. He quickly grabbed a handful of snow and mushed it into Oikawa’s face as he tackled him into the ground.

 

They lay on the ground laughing. Oikawa’s cheeks were pink and so were Iwaizumi’s. He mumbled something into his scarf quickly. 

 

“Hajime, what did you say?” 

 

“I love you,” he said quickly, into his scarf again. 

 

Oikawa practically tackled him and peppered his face with kisses. 

 

“Oh! Get a room you two,” came a voice behind them. 

 

They turned to see Makki and Matsun standing behind them, hands on their hips. 

 

“Oh you guys are no better,” Iwaizumi exclaimed. 

  
  


Oikawa lay in bed. His legs tangled in Iwaizumi’s under the blankets. He had tossed and turned all night, unable to sleep. He sighed again and felt for Hajime’s hand under the blanket. He felt the rough, calloused hand grab his soft, thin one. He laced their fingers together and closed his eyes. Hajime placed their hands on top of his chest as he rolled onto his back. 

 

“Can’t sleep?” he whispered. 

 

“Yeah… it’s ok though. You go back to sleep,” was the quiet response. 

 

Iwaizumi pried his eyes open and reached out his unoccupied hand to touch Oikawa’s cheek. He smiled groggily, still half asleep. Oikawa could stare into his eyes for an eternity. 

 

“What’s on your mind?” 

 

“Nothing. It’s ok. Maybe I had too much coffee today,” 

 

“Oi. Seriously, you’re not fooling me,” 

 

“Fine. Some guy tried to hit on me today-” 

 

“What!” Iwaizumi fully sat up, looking Oikawa dead in the eye. 

 

“I told him I had a boyfriend, of course. He know’s you too. Know’s we’re a thing,” 

 

“Who’s the bloody bastard?” 

 

“He told me that you didn’t really love me,” Oikawa whispered. 

 

“What the fuck!" he muttered. "Tooru, you know that I love you, right?” he continued softly. 

 

“Yeah, I know, I just…” 

 

“Seriously, who is it? I’ll beat him up. I’ll fucking kill him. Who was it? Who said that?” 

 

“Nobody, nobody. It’s ok Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smiled in the darkness. 

 

‘Who would do that to such a beautiful person?’ Hajime thought. He lay back down and pulled Oikawa close to him. Oikawa lay his head on Iwaizumi’s chest. His head raising up and down with the other boys breathing. 

 

Oikawa thought about how much he loved Hajime. How much he meant to him. He slowly drifted off to the sound of his breathing. 

 

“I love you,” Iwaizumi mumbled, his voice hoarse as sleep claimed him. 

 

Iwaizumi wasn’t one to say  _ i love you _ . But Oikawa said it like he would never be able to say it again. He muttered it into every silence and yelled it into every gesture. But Hajime’s  _ i love you’s  _ were special. They were said once in a lifetime, but they dragged on for Oikawa’s whole life. 

  
  


(Later the next day he gave a guy some serious bruising and possibly a broken tooth)

**Author's Note:**

> Gwaah! Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment telling me if you likes it/how to improve my writing. Byea~


End file.
